Pendragon Poem Collection
by Potato Fairy
Summary: A bunch of poems about Pendragon. All different characters and genres.
1. Chapter 1: We Are The Soldiers Of Halla

**Title: We Are The Soldiers Of Halla**

**Warnings: Spoilers for the whole series**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pendragon**

**Characters & Pairings: Bobby, Aja, Loor, Siri, Alder, Kasha, Spader, Gunny, Patrick, Elli, Nevva. **

**AN: I'm starting a collection of Pendragon poems. I have a few written already, so I'll try to update reasonably fast. I'm always open to prompts, even if I don't use them, which will usually be due to lack of inspiration… hint: a couple lines to start with go a long way! ;)**

A kid from the suburbs to take the lead,

A girl from a world possessed by greed;

A warrior in the endless sand,

A thief with the world in the palm of his hand;

A loyal knight battles Quigs in the snow,

A cat in the trees looks down below;

An Aquaneer with a home in the sea,

A man with a hotel and places to be;

A teacher, forever a familiar face,

And a mother to take the traitor's place;

So never fear, protect we shall,

For we are the Travelers, the Soldiers of Halla.

**An: Is the word Quig capitalized in the books?**


	2. Chapter 2: A Dimond In The Rough

**Title: A Dimond In The Rough**

**Warnings: Well...if you know about Acolytes or don't mind learning, then you're good.**

**Disclaimer: Pendragon = not mine.**

**Characters & Pairings: Mark. Bobby's POV.**

**AN: Hey guys. I'm probably talking to absolutely no one right now. If anyone's actually reading this, please let me know with a REVEIW! That said, get ready for the biggest pile of fluff in Halla. Sickening amounts of fluff...**

Often unnoticed, to say the least, but I guess my friendship is enough;  
Mark is a genius in disguise, truly a diamond in the rough.

A friend to always be around, to pick me up when I take a blow;  
Finding a better acolyte will have you searching high and low.

Mark's a different one, it seems, a geek or nerd to some,  
Cooped up inside to read or work while others soak up the sun;

But a loyal friend is hard to find, and Mark's the best to have;  
Whether just munching carrots at home, or hanging in the Ave.

Mark Dimond is the greatest guy you'll ever hope to meet,  
He's always ready with a smile and makes my team complete.


	3. Chapter 3: Not Done Yet

**Title: Not Done Yet**

**Warnings: Spoilers for Raven Rise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pendragon.**

**Characters & Pairings: Bobby. I guess. That's it. Whatever.**

**AN: Double update, yayyy! (*dork*) I'm really proud of this one, so enjoy and let me know what you think! I REALLY HOPE SOMEONE IS ACTUALLY READING THIS! **

_"I took one last look around at my friends. The Travelers. Each one of them gave me the same, silent response. They nodded with confidence. I walked to my uncle and declared, 'I say...we are _so_ not done yet.'"  
-Raven Rise, D.J. Machale_

Do you remember, years ago,  
When days crept by peaceful and slow?  
And we, we ruled the Avenue,  
And when we'd smile, it was true.

We sat on the roof and watched the stars,  
And talked for hours 'bout nothing at all,  
But then our worlds came crashing down,  
And now we've finally hit the ground.

Tell me, do any of you recall  
The times when we were standing tall?  
Do you remember your past life,  
Before we gained a Traveler's strife?

But now we're standing side by side,  
Searching for light in each other's eyes,  
And in Solara's fading grace,  
What can you see when you look at my face?

Determination, strength and hope,  
They'll try to break us, but we'll cope.  
Call on the Acolytes, faithful and true,  
I'm not done yet, are you?


	4. Chapter 5: The Lost City

**Title: The Lost City**

**AN: I must have forgotten to post this one, I've had it done for like a year! I'm so sorry!**

A fairy tale at bedtime spun and soon to be known by all,

Far more real than any could guess and soon to be Cloral's fall.

An Aquaneer half-mad with grief sets out to settle the score,

With only a map of the twinkling stars and a mind full of old sea-lore.

He took up his compass, let wind fill his sails, and long-forgotten coordinates guide;

Just as night falls across the sea and hears the defeated  
Traveler's sigh.

For just as every adventurous soul who rolling waters braved,

He reached his destination to find only endless waves.

But not quite ready to give in, he dived below the sea,

Down into the dark abyss not near as deep as it's meant to be.

A soaring dome of sea-worn glass and graceful figures dance,

The weary man wide-eyed does watch, captivated by one glance.

Could this be some vibrant dream? The senses must say nay;

Too real is this untainted place where gleeful merfolk play.

But alas, the only secret here is one too big to keep,

This place, with mortals after all, is about to take a leap.

A shining city of knowledge and art to rival even Athens' grace,

To rise again above the waves and now reclaim it's rightful place.

When the sunken abode in glory stays fair Cloral no evil foe shall mar,

For the Soldiers of Halla ever strive to protect the City of Faar.

So take up your compass,  
Let wind fill your sails,  
And ever-forgotten coordinates guide;  
And see what unshared secrets lie below the waves, beyond the tide.


	5. Chapter 5: Tribute To The Acolytes

**Title: Tribute To The Acolytes**

**AN: Another one I forgot to post... I sowwy.**

Mark, a genius in disguise,

Courtney, a star and Stony Brook's pride,

Saangi, a sister and warrior fair,

Loque, the thief with golden hair.

Boon, the Klee with biggest dreams,

Evangeline, not all that she seems,

Dodger, a bellhop at Manhattan Tower,

Yenza, Grallion's leading power.

One from Third Earth but none from Quillan,

One from Denduron, land snow-ridden.

You may never see them, but they do all they can,

And they're always around to lend a hand;

So when things aren't the way they're meant to be,

Call on your right hand to set Halla free.


End file.
